Card Captor Kakumei Sakura
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: A retelling of the CCS story with some Utena elements. Sakura wants to become a princess for her school's presentation but a Chinese man will show her that her true destiny is to become a mage and... a prince. *Shoujo-ai content*. Please read and review


Untitled Document Hi! It's me again and I'm back with more of my Card Captor Sakura stories and this one is a challenge for me. As you saw it this one is "Card Captor Kakumei Sakura" or more precisely "Revolutionary Card Captor Sakura". This story is basically the CCS story with some elements taken from another anime series, "Shoujo Kakumei Utena", Utena is an anime made by Be-Papas/Chiho Saito/Kunihiko Ikuhara, Ikuhara-san was the director of this series and also was of Sailor Moon in the R and S season. 

Some points before reading the fic:

_ Sakura, Tomoyo and her friends have ten years old, the age when CCS manga started.  
_ This story will contain romance, but Utena has a main pairing, so this one will have one. And is Tomoyo/Sakura!

*****  
The always-present disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha and others companies. Shoujo Kakumei Utena belongs to   
Be-Papas/Chiho Saito/Kunihiko Ikuhara and other companies as well.  
  
*****

Card Captor Kakumei Sakura: Prologue

  
Night came over the city of Tomoeda, the sky was full of stars. In her house, Sakura was looking something in her dresser for Tomoyo. She'd invited her best friend to spend the night with her. Meanwhile Tomoyo was making a dress for Sakura; she was finishing it when Sakura came to her.

"I think this would be good for you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she showed Tomoyo the cloth.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, anything you give me is okay for me," Tomoyo said, smiling, and Sakura blushed.

Sakura looked to the dress that Tomoyo made for her. It was like a princess dress. Sakura smiled at the sight.

"It's for the school presentation, and for me? You think that I will win the role of the princess for the presentation?" Sakura asked as she gave Tomoyo the cloth. 

"Of course. You're beautiful and I'm sure you will win the role," Tomoyo said smiling

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. You're a great friend," Sakura said smiling. 

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, but the smiled turned into a sad one for a short moment.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, that's all," Tomoyo said, still smiling.

Sakura wasn't convinced.

"Can you wear the dress, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she gave Sakura the dress.

"Sure," Sakura said as she wore the dress.

"Wow!!!! You're so beautiful Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed excited.

Sakura blushed at the compliment of her friend.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, smiling.

"You're the most beautiful princess I have ever known!!!" Tomoyo said again with excitement

Sakura blushed again.

"Tomoyo-chan, can we go to sleep now? I'm tired and we must get up early tomorrow," Sakura said as she changed herself.

"Sure, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said smiling

Both girls crawled into the bed and Sakura was sleeping quickly. Tomoyo looked at her with a sad smile, she kissed the forehead of   
Sakura and turned around. Tomoyo was in love with Sakura, they met when they'd nine years old, Sakura was very special to Tomoyo. 

She wanted the happiness of Sakura, but sometimes Tomoyo wished to be happy with her, both of them feeling to be in love with each other. But is a dream so far of Tomoyo's hands. Some tears started to fall but she wiped them as she laid next to the one she loved so much.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she fell to sleep.

******  
Sakura was standing in some place, behind her was Tomoyo; Sakura looked to her clothes, and it was something like a costume. Something   
caught Sakura's attention; in her breast pocket a white rose was there. Suddenly petals of roses and sakura and something like cards were floating in   
the air surrounding both of them. Sakura looked to Tomoyo, she was wearing a red dress that made look her like a princess, suddenly, in the floor a strange circle appeared and Tomoyo arched her back and a baton came out of her chest. Sakura looked surprised but when she tried to get the baton the place faded away...  
******

Sakura woke up and turned to see Tomoyo; she was sleeping quietly. Sakura sighed, relieved at the sight of her best friend.

"It was only a dream," Sakura said, relaxed.

"Do you think that?" a voice said.

Sakura quickly turned to see a person, a man who was wearing Chinese clothes and golden glasses, dark long hair and a smile.

Sakura was scared as she felt that the man was a spirit, she was afraid of ghosts. Since his old brother Touya told her stories about ghosts and spirits she feared them.

"Don't worry. I'm here because I saw something in you," said the man.

"Something in me?" Sakura asked quietly, trying not to awake Tomoyo.

"Yes, strength and nobility, a prince's qualities," said the man.

"I'm not a prince, I'm a girl and I want to become a princess for the school's presentation," Sakura said.

"It's true but you can become a prince as well," said the man smiling.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"A prince has a noble task: protect the princesses in disgrace and people from disaster," the man said.

"I don't understand," said Sakura.

"You will understand. With time you will," the man said, smiling.

Sakura was uncertain and the man looked at Tomoyo.

"She's your friend right?" the man asked.

"Yes, she's my best friend" Sakura said, smiling.

"She cares about you in a special way," the man said.

"In a special way?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yes, you will find it with time," the man said.  
  
Sakura looked puzzled.

"She's the key..." the man said.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"This girl is special, with time you will find it, she will give you the reason you're looking for becoming a prince," the man said.

"Tomoyo-chan will give me the reason?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the man said. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and then she remembered the dream, she'd seen Tomoyo like a princess and then the sight of the baton coming out of   
Tomoyo's chest made Sakura wonder about the dream.

"The dream was..." Sakura said.

"It's time and I must go," the man said

"Wait...will I see you again? The dream... Tomoyo-chan is..." Sakura said but the man smiled.

"With time you will find it" the man said.

"If anything happens to Tomoyo-chan, I won't forgive myself," Sakura said.

The man smiled again and came to Sakura.

"Will you do anything for her?" the man said.

"Yes, anything to make her happy," Sakura said.

"Even if she would suffer from that?" the man asked.

"I don't want she suffer...I don't," Sakura said.

"You have a noble purpose, a noble heart and power," the man said.

Sakura looked puzzled again.

"Keep these noble qualities in your heart, in that way we will see each other again," the man said.

"I will," Sakura said.

"I will a give you a reminder of this encounter; keep them," the man said.

The man lift his hand, and from nowhere two things appeared. Sakura looked at the things, it was a book and something like a card. Both   
things placed on Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked to the card, it had the image of a woman and a name; "The Windy". Then she looked to the book, a lion was incrusted   
in the front and a name was there; "The Clow".

"These things will lead you to me again," the man said smiling and disappeared.

******

"Sakura-chan..." 

"Sakura-chan, please wake up. We must go to school," Tomoyo said trying to awake her best friend.

Sakura opened hardly her eyes and looked to Tomoyo, she smiled weakly.

"It was just a dream..." Sakura said sleepily.

"Eh?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled.

"I had a dream, it was so strange, you looked like a princess..." Sakura said and Tomoyo smiled.

"It's nice but you won't become the princess for the presentation if we don't go to school on time," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Sure..." Sakura said smiling and both left the room.

In the kitchen, Fujitaka and Touya were having a breakfast when Sakura and Tomoyo sat down.

"Hi, dad and oniichan," Sakura said, smiling.

"Hi, Fujitaka-san and Touya-san," Tomoyo said, smiling as well.

"Breakfast is ready," Fujitaka said, smiling.

Sakura and Tomoyo ate breakfast; after cleaning the dishes, both were ready to go the school.

"Oniichan left so soon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he said that will pick Yukito," Fujitaka.  
  
"Oh, I forgot my book!" Sakura exclaimed as she checked her school bag.

"And the dress!" Tomoyo exclaimed as well.

Both went to Sakura's room to find the things; Sakura grabbed the book.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"What are these things?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked and froze, over Tomoyo's dress: the book and the card were there.

"Can't be..." Sakura said.

To be continued...  


******

Japanese Terms: 

Aishiteru means "I love you"

Author notes: 

This is the prologue of this story, so expect the next chapter soon as I have to finish my new story of CCS. After that the new chapter of my series "The End and the Beginning of Life and Love".

Thank you for reading this one

See you!!!


End file.
